


Otokage

by badgirl_61



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirl_61/pseuds/badgirl_61





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

"Any last words bitch?" Karin sneered.

Sakura could only grunt. Sasuke and Karin had come to the village about one year ago. She had a long gash on her arm and leg, three broken ribs, kunais sticking out of her back, and a punctured wound. It was a miracle that she was still alive and breathing.

"No one's going to come save you." Karin said.

Sakura knew it was true. No one would come. It was still dark and her "friends" wouldn't come either.

Flashback

Sakura skipped happily to Ichiraku's. She had finally memorized all 523 different poisons that Tsunade had assigned. Just as she rounded the corner to Ichiraku's, she heard some talking. It was about her.

"I'm thinking of dropping Sakura as my apprentice soon." Tsunade said.

There was a painful stab at Sakura's chest.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think she's cut out to be a ninja let alone a medical ninja." Tsunade replied.

Stab.

"She doesn't have any special qualities other than that ridiculous pink hair and green eyes." Tsunade continued.

"Don't forget that ridiculous forehead." Ino added.

Sakura heard her friends nod.

"Karin would make a good apprentice." Tsunade commented.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks Sakura has no special qualities other than her hair and eyes." Naruto said. "You should relieve her of her ninja status. I'm getting tired of saving Sakura all the time."

"hn. Dobe, don't talk so loudly." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt hope well up in her chest.

"Though I doubt she'll hear anything because that big forehead of hers would probably deflect everything." Sasuke continued. "She's still annoying and pathetic."

Her hopes shattered like her heart.

"Sometimes I wish that I could enter her body and kill her." Ino said. "I actually thought about it during the chuunin exams. I went easy on the poor girl, so she wouldn't be permantley scarred."

Tears threatened to spill out of Sakura's eyes.

"She doesn't train either." Kakashi said. "I wonder how she even became a jonin anyways. Probably pure luck."

Hot tears cascaded down Sakura's face. Her nails dig into her palms drawing blood. She turned away and ran all the way back home.

Flashback ends

Sakura didn't say anything back then. Even if none of that was true. Tsunade's training wasn't difficult. It was easy. But Sakura was afraid of hurting her mentor's feelings if she said that the training was too easy. Sakura didn't need to be saved. She could take care of herself. But she was afraid that she would hurt her best friend's pride if she told him that she didn't need his protection. Sakura wasn't pathetic and weak. She was just trying to be nice to Sasuke because everyone was shunning him. She was nice because she was afraid of losing him again. Sakura knew Ino wasn't going easy on her during the chuunin exams. She was trying her best. But Sakura didn't want Ino to feel bad so she purposely made the battle a tie. Sakura did train. Just not with Kakashi because he was always focused on Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura just didn't want to make her feel bad. And because of those sympathetic feelings, Sakura was now bleeding to death. She could have easily smashed into the ground Karin's face into the ground, especially training so hard with Hinata, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru. But she didn't. Her "friends" would ask why she did it and who would believe Sakura when she would say that Karin had tried to kill her? No one. Because they always took Karin's side.

"Now, how should I kill you? Torture? Dehydration? Starvation? Hypothermia? Maybe I'll just leave you to bleed to death." Karin laughed. "Yeah… Yeah I'll just let you bleed to death!"

With that, Karin jumped away laughing like a maniac. Sakura painfully sat up against a tree and watched the blood seep through her cuts.

"I'm tired…" Sakura thought.

"Whoa Saku. Don't go to sleep! You won't wake up if you do!" Inner screamed. "And you still need to kick some serious Team 7 and Ino-pig butt!"

Sakura mentally locked her inner in a closet and focused on breathing. Her arms lay limp on her sides, too sore to do anything. She noticed her breathing getting shallower and shallower. Sakura tried to keep conscious. Everything was going fuzzy.

Maybe dying here isn't such a bad idea…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...

Everything hurt. Especially Sakura's chest. Her eyelids felt glued shut. Everything was dark. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Even that hurt. She blinked a couple times to get rid of the sleep. The first thing she noticed was that she was breathing.

"I…I'm alive?" Sakura thought.

"No shit Sherlock" Inner said.

"Inner?"

"Yep! I saved you from certain death."

"Why"

"Because Saku, if you die, I die. And I don't want to die yet! I mean we haven't had our first kiss yet! And there are tons of smexy beasts around."

"So you didn't save me because you were worried?"

Inner laughed sheepishly. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and craned her neck to get a better look around. The room she was in was completely white. Except for some pictures and chairs. She heard the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Let's see if I can get up. " Sakura thought. Or at least move…

Sakura hesitantly moved her arm. A jolt of pain shot up her arm. She bit her lip to prevent herself from gasping in pain. She felt unusually empty and weak. Sakura tensed when she heard footsteps. The door slips open silently. Sakura looked to her side. She saw three people at the door. Two males and one female. The first male had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The second male hade black hair and red eyes (he is not an Uchiha). And the girl had sandy brown hair, forest green eyes, and a splash of freckles across her face.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need some Aspirin." Sakura replied. "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? How long was I out?"

"Whoa there pinky. Slow down. Kei, Rin, and I found you bleeding to death in the forest while we were on morning patrol. You were out for a week. Kei is the blonde, Rin is the chick, and I'm Itsuki. You're in the Village Hidden in the Sound Hospital." Itsuki explained.

Sakura felt a feeling of dread pool in her stomach. Her breathing came out in short pants. She was in Orochimaru's village. Where he killed and experimented on countless of innocent people. The heart monitor began beating uncontrollably.

"Hey! It's ok! Orochimaru isn't here anymore. He disappeared." Rin said quickly.

Sakura's breathing began to slowly calm down.

"Since we introduced ourselves. Could you tell us who you are?" Kei asked.

"Right. Sakura Haruno. Konoha Jonin and Medical Ninja." Sakura said in a depressed tone.

"Is everything ok? You seemed kind of depressed saying the last part." Rin said.

"I-I'm fine. My-My injuries are just a bit sore." Sakura said.

"You're lying." Rin said. "What happened?"

Sakura didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because she felt so vulnerable. Maybe it was because Rin, Kei, and Itsuki seemed like such nice people. Or maybe, Sakura just needed a friend. Tears blurred her vision.

"I…I was actually targeted. By a girl named Karin. She came back to Konoha with Sasuke. My former teammate. She…I don't know what I did to make her so upset. She just tried to killing me while we were on a mission. I could have easily taken her down. But I didn't. Because my team wouldn't believe me if I said that Karin had attacked me first." Sakura explained shakily.

Rin wrapped her arms around Sakura's shaking form.

"Everyone…Everyone in Konoha except for four others thought I was weak. My former team and best friend. They…They called me weak. Pathetic. Annoying. But I'm not. My sensei never trained me because he was too focused on Sasuke's Curse Mark and Naruto's potential. He never took the time to train me. My mentor. Tsunade-shi-, Tsunade-sama, said that she was going to relieve me of my ninja status. She didn't think I could handle the life of a ninja. But I could. My friends helped train me. I'm ANBU level. Nut nobody cares. I have nobody now." Sakura cried.

"Shh…Shh… It's ok. Just let it all out." Rin coaxed. "You don't have anybody. You have me, Kei, and Itsuki. You have all of us now."

Twenty minutes later, Sakura stopped crying and dried hear tears.

"Sorry if I burdened you." Sakura said.

"It's fine. You aren't a burden." Kei said. "I think that you're amazing for being able to put up with that shit."

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Why do I feel so weak by the way? I feel empty." Sakura said.

"We had to seal away your chakra. You were being really destructive when the nurses and doctors were healing you." Itsuki explained.

"Oh. When will it be back." Sakura asked.

"About two weeks."

Sakura frowned.

"Oh. Thanks for taking care of me but I really should be going now." Sakura said.

"Already! You're still recovering!" Kei exclaimed.

"Well I still have to let my friends know I'm ok." Sakura said.

Kei, Itsuki, and Rin frowned.

"Ok. We'll walk you to the gates." Rin said.

AT THE GATES

One thing that Sakura noticed when Kei, Itsuki, and Rin escorted her to the gate was that the village was filled with criminals. Along with other Sound Ninja and civilians. They even seemed to get along great. She had never seen a criminal that happy before.

"Hey, how come this place has a lot of criminals? Sakura asked when they arrived at the gates.

"Well. This place is kind of like a shelter for criminals. They can act like there real selves here and not get judged or attacked. Of course if a criminal harms anyone in any way, he/she will be kicked out. Surprisingly, when the Otokage allowed criminals to stay here. The village was fine with it so yeah." Kei explained.

"Ahh. I see." Sakura said. "Thanks for bringing me to the gates by the way."

"You're welcome. Come back anytime ok. Sakura." Rin said.

"Sure." If I don't die first…

Sakura waved goodbye to Rin, Kei, and Itsuki and disappeared into the forest.

TIME SKIP ONE WEEK

Some of Sakura's chakra started coming back making it much easier for her to travel longer distances. Along the way back to Konoha, she picked up a discarded brown cloak. It kept her warm and hidden. It was mid-afternoon when Sakura arrived at Konoha's gates.

"Here goes everything". Sakura thought

"I suggest we go and kick some Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Kakashi, and Tsunade ass!" Inner thought.

"Don't forget I have next to no chakra and they would most likely kill me." Sakura thought.

Inner shut up and let Sakura walk into Konoha's gates unnoticed. Sakura was surprised when she saw no one at the gates. It was probably Karin and Ino's turn to guard and they probably ditched to go shopping and hook up with some guys. Sakura stared blankly into space. Her hood hid her face and hair well. She let her feet carry her around. Before she knew it, Sakura was at the graveyard.

"Might as well visit mom and dad's grave." Sakura thought.

Sakura trudged through the graveyard. As she approached her parent's grave, she saw a new addition. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what it said.

Sakura Haruno

XXXX-XXXX

Killed in Action

May she forever rest in peace

Sakura felt her hands clench into fists. Blood dripped onto the grass. She suddenly heard footsteps and moved as quickly as possible behind a bush. From her hiding spot, Sakura saw five figures. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, and Karin. Kakashi had his typical orange book in his hand.

"Too bad Sakura died." Naruto said.

"Who cares Dobe? She was too clingy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! I searched hours for her body!" Karin said.

"True. She was way too violent anyways." Naruto commented.

"She was never a good shopping partner." Ino said.

"And she wasn't much of a ninja either." Kakashi said.

Silence…

"Well, we're done here! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said happily.

Everyone agreed and left. As soon as they left, the sky darkened and it began to rain. Heavily, Sakura stood up from her hiding spot. Her bright emerald eyes were now lifeless and dull. Everyone thought she was dead. Gone. Nobody searched for her body.

What did she have to live for now?


End file.
